Simple conveniencia
by Rikottan
Summary: Es viernes por la noche, las estrellas decoran el hermoso cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Tokio. La mayoría de los estudiantes de último año de preparatoria salen a divertirse debido a que necesitan despejarse. La mayoría. Hay otros que tienen una forma distinta de 'pasarlo bien', como por ejemplo: Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daiki, dos alumnos que han tenido cierto 'acercamiento'(KagaAo)


**Hola~ Este es el fic de la convocatoria Kagami x Aomine.**

 **Sí, lo sé, estoy muy tarde, ya no es el día Kagamine :'v pero estaba en el paro de escritores así que ya sabrán.  
 _"Pero el paro terminó el 19"_ Sí, pero olvidé subirlo la semana pasada c: mátenme si quieren, lo merezco.  
Esto es sólo un pequeño drabble que hice, así que espero que les guste, ya que es la primera vez que me atrevo a narrar testigo owo**

 **La imagen con la que me inspiré, es la 'portada' del fic, por si la desean ver.**

 **Ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura~**

 **Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen, son de Fujimaki-sensei.**

* * *

Simple conveniencia:

Es viernes por la noche, las estrellas decoran el hermoso cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Tokio. La gente regresa a sus casas después de trabajar duro para traer dinero a sus hogares. La mayoría de los estudiantes de último año de preparatoria salen a divertirse debido a que necesitan despejarse. _La mayoría._ Hay otros que tienen una forma distinta de 'pasarlo bien', como por ejemplo: Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daiki, dos alumnos de tercer año de distintas preparatorias que han tenido cierto 'acercamiento' desde que el pelirrojo le ganó al moreno arrogante en la _Wintercup_ de primer año. Aunque esa 'proximidad' que tienen, no se considera como algo 'sano' para ellos…

¿Dónde se encuentran esa noche?

La casa de Kagami parece silenciosa, tiene todas las luces apagadas. En su apartamento no hay nada nuevo, sigue siendo amplio y continúa teniendo las cosas básicas para que el pelirrojo pueda subsistir. Aunque ahora hay una diferencia: ya no está tan solitario como siempre solía estarlo; hay una mochila de más en la sala de estar, comida de sobra en la cocina, ropa de su misma talla en su clóset con la diferencia de que no era suya…

¿La razón? Aomine Daiki es su amante.

Todas las luces están apagadas, excepto una…

La puerta que lleva a la enorme habitación del pelirrojo está ligeramente abierta, ahí se hallan ambos hombres recostados en la cama de Taiga, besándose, deseando unir sus cuerpos, seduciéndose con sus miradas y excitándose entre deliciosas caricias que se proporcionan el uno al otro.

¿Cómo terminaron así?

Todo comenzó hace dos años, producto de la calentura de un Aomine y un Kagami borrachos. No tenían ni idea de en qué momento se les pasó por sus mentes muy afectadas por el alcohol, pero terminaron yendo a la casa del moreno y tuvieron sexo. Al día siguiente, la resaca y la cruel realidad les golpeó tan fuerte que terminaron discutiendo por una estupidez. Una pelea en la que al final nadie tuvo la razón, debido a que estaban muy pasados de alcohol, y ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa. Al final, terminaron haciendo un juramento sobre que jamás volverían a hablar de eso…

Pero la vida es impredecible, y nunca sabes con qué te puede sorprender. Ellos fueron lo suficientemente idiotas para creer que no volvería a suceder, pero por suerte o por desgracia, una extraña tensión sexual nació entre ambos después del 'incidente' y terminaron nuevamente en la cama del más alto. Después de pasar aquella noche juntos decidieron tener una especie de relación por conveniencia; algo que les servía para liberar esa tensión sexual que desprendían ambos todo el tiempo. En otras palabras, una relación basada en sexo.

Un año había pasado desde que decidieron hacerlo y ahora cumplen con su 'promesa' y tienen sexo cada vez que está la oportunidad; eso son los fines de semana y las vacaciones. Es decir, cuando tienen tiempo para verse…

Ahí están, en el cuarto de Kagami un fin de semana, el día en el que casualmente cumplen un año de relación. No es algo que realmente les importe, ni tampoco lo toman como un evento que influya en la vida cotidiana de ambos. Son hombres, y eso es algo que ambos tienen más que presente en esa relación de simple conveniencia, así que no tienen problemas con que sea su 'aniversario' ya que no se gustan ni sienten absolutamente nada por el otro. Al menos eso es lo que creen, que las cosas puedan ir cambiando, eso es algo que ninguno de los dos controla, así que si por alguna razón del destino uno de los dos se enamora del otro o simplemente está empezando a tener algún tipo de sentimiento 'peligroso', terminarán de inmediato con la "relación".

Por eso a ninguno le importó hacer una pequeña celebración por ese día:

La corta fiestecilla comenzó a las cinco de la tarde, Kagami no supo qué regalarle al moreno así que optó por lo más "sencillo" y preparó la comida favorita de éste: Teriyaki. La cena fue increíblemente amena, ambos conversaron de los temas de siempre, partidos de baloncesto, entrenamientos y de algunas revistas que al moreno le encantaron de Mai-chan. Después estuvieron un buen rato jugando a videojuegos hasta que el moreno decidió entregarle su 'regalo' al pelirrojo. Se dirigieron a la habitación del más bajo, que estaba más que confundido por la acción de Daiki y ahí fue donde éste le explicó sin rodeos:

"Esta noche serás el activo". Puede que suene estúpido, llamar a _eso,_ "regalo" pero sí que lo era para el pelirrojo, el cual ya llevaba un tiempo queriendo estar arriba y no ser sólo el que recibe.

Ahí es donde empezaron los besos desesperados y posesivos del moreno, el cual inmediatamente se tiró encima del pelirrojo sin siquiera recibir una respuesta de éste, para después tomarlo de la camisa y acercar su rostro todo lo que podía para profundizar más el beso. Kagami sonríe triunfante ante la extraña desesperación de Aomine, que está más que decidido a no separar sus bocas hasta que sus pulmones se queden totalmente vacíos, y que tomar aire se convierta en la necesidad primordial antes que los labios adictivos de Taiga, que no hacen nada más que embriagarlo. Le coloqué las comas, pero siento que hay algo raro xD (no sé qué es)

Por otra parte, el pelirrojo con una mano se encarga de levantar la camisa del moreno por detrás para acariciar sensualmente su espalda y con la otra tocar una de sus nalgas para después apretarla descaradamente, recibiendo gruñidos de placer y molestia por parte de Aomine.

Ahora el moreno se frotaba atrevidamente con la entrepierna de Kagami, mostrándole al pelirrojo un lado que éste desconocía de él, por eso llegó un punto en el que pensó que había algo extraño en el actuar de Daiki, que se dejara tan fácilmente ser tocado por él y que accediera a ser el pasivo por esa noche… al parecer había otra razón además del "regalo" por la que el peliazul se estaba comportando tan distinto…

Lamentablemente Kagami no pudo descubrir la razón de su actuar hasta que llegaron al final, cuando el moreno se entregó al placer que el pelirrojo le había dado, gracias a unas palabras que pronunció al final:

"Me gustas, Taiga"

Entonces se dio cuenta del porqué de la forma de actuar de Daiki durante toda esa noche, estaba seguro de que aquel diez de mayo iba a ser el primer y último 'aniversario' estando juntos…

La noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Despertó mirando el lado en el que se encontraría con Aomine durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, pero no, como se lo esperaba, el moreno ya no estaba ahí, se había ido.

La vida es impredecible, y nunca sabes con qué te puede sorprender.  
Los finales no siempre son felices, y los jóvenes son demasiado ingenuos ya que miran ciertas cosas como algo simplemente 'imposible' cuando en realidad, sí pueden suceder.

 _-Fin-_

* * *

 **Fin~~  
Debo decirles que me gustó tanto que quizás haga una secuela xd así que espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mí.**

 **Si tienen algún review o crítica constructiva son libres de dejarla/o me alegría montones cx**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo fic~ x33**


End file.
